Mi Existencia no fue en Vano
by flayjunior15
Summary: Situado varios años después del final de la serie de Anime. Yusuke Urameshi cavila todo lo que ha sido su vida desde que murió por haber intentado salvarle la vida a un niño. Su conversión en Detective Espiritual así como los casos y conflictos que le siguieron después. Mientras se pregunta ya adulto y maduro, si todo lo que ha vivido le han servido y han valido la pena.


Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda, gracias.

…**.**

**Mi Existencia no fue en vano**

Había pasado tanto tiempo que era difícil recordar…años en el que recuerdo haber dejado de lado mi pasión por las peleas para concentrarme en regresar para vivir una vida normal al lado de la mujer que amo…

Yo, Yusuke Uramehi, descendiente de Mazoku de Raizen, uno de los Youkais más poderosos del Makai (_mundo demoniaco_) y antiguo detective del mundo espiritual. Me encuentro en una vida que era casi imposible el haber soñado. Después de todo, yo siempre fui alguien que no pensaba las cosas a futuro, sino solo vivía el momento.

Yusuke, un hombre ahora. De cabellos negros lisado en gel hacia atrás, y ojos de colores marrones. El hombre se encontraba recostado en un sofá, rememorando sus viejos tiempos de gloria. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su rumbo tomo un giro de 180° grados. Cuando el literalmente murió por salvarle la vida a un niño. Antes de eso era conocido por ser un pandillero delincuente que se la pasaba peleando cada vez que podía o le ansiaba. En su vecindario le tenían miedo por su fama, y en la escuela no tenía amigos, bueno con excepción de su amiga de la infancia Keiko Yukimura.

Su madre le había sido indiferente toda su vida, quizás por haberlo tenido ella tan joven siendo una adolescente y el peso de cargarlo a él desde temprana edad lo resintió el en su adolescencia. Por eso para muchos fue algo particularmente raro cuando él había dado su vida por un niño que estaba a punto de ser arrollado por un auto mientras él jugaba distraído. Ese día el perdió la vida arrollado por el mismo auto pero alcanzo a empujar al niño lejos. Después conocería a una Parca de la muerte llamada Botan, la cual era muy diferente de la imagen que se tenía de estos como seres aterradores y espectrales. Ella le había dicho que sus acciones fueron algo que nadie se esperaba en el mundo espiritual debido a todas las acciones malas que había hecho durante toda su vida, por ende y anudado a que el niño no estaba listo para morir sino que estaba escrito que el niño sobreviviría al choque del auto, su muerte al final había sido en vano.

Eso por supuesto lo enojo, pero a la vez quiso verle el lado bueno y pensar que todo el mundo estaría mejor sin él, grave error. Su madre estaba destrozada por su muerte. Su única amiga Keiko también lo estaba. Hasta el director de la escuela quien siempre le molestaba para corregirlo y hacerle ir por el buen camino lloro por el también. Incluso su rival Kuwabara con quien siempre se peleaba le grito hasta en su tumba con intención de no creerse su muerte. A la larga acepto un par de trabajos de Koenma, el encargado del mundo espiritual para poder volver a la vida debido a que su muerte no estaba escrita y fue solo un evento fortuito al azar. Después de muchas pericias pudo volver a la vida para gran alegría de quienes lo amaban y que él no se había dado cuenta anteriormente.

Después de un retorno a las clases donde muchos se sorprendieron de su regreso sin explicación, debido a que su resurrección conllevaba una condición, y esa era el convertirse en el Detective Espiritual, encargado de resolver los casos que involucraban apariciones, espíritus, demonios, monstruos, etc…cuyo objetivo amenazara a la humanidad y solucionarlos con la resolución de estos casos.

Junto a la parca llamada Botan la cual se convirtió en su asistente y aliada en sus casos, de la cual se encargaba de explicarle y ayudarle en las distintas tareas y herramientas que el necesitara para poder seguir sus casos. Tuvo muchos casos, empezando por el robo de los tres artefactos mágicos del mundo espiritual, en esta misión conocería a sus primeros compañeros y amigos, Kurama y Hiei siendo estos dos de los tres ladrones que robaron los artefactos. De Kurama no tuvo ningún problema al recuperarlo después de que el intentara con uno de estos objetos el curar a su madre de una enfermedad que amenazaba con su vida. Con Hiei fue más difícil, involucro una dura batalla con él y a la larga pudo vencerlo a duras penas y recuperarlos todos. Después tendría que capturar a un sujeto llamado Rando y evitar que se apoderara de una poderosa técnica de una antigua maestra de artes marciales con potente energía espiritual llamada Genkai. A la larga pudo derrotar a Rando y convertirse el en el sucesor de la vieja maestra para aprender de sus técnicas.

Después vendrían otros casos como la lucha contra las cuatro bestias sagradas para evitar que se apoderaran del mundo humano con parásitos demoniacos. Pero logró vencerlos gracias a la ayuda de su recién formado equipo por él, Kuwabara, Kurama y un rehabilitado Hiei. Después el rescatar a Koenma quien había sido secuestrado por un par de Youkais, debido a que otro niño _(o espíritu niño menor igual que Koenma_) estaba celoso de el debido a que él le había "robado una novia" años atrás. A la larga pudieron rescatarlo, derrotar a todos los Youkais involucrados y darle un par de buenas nalgadas al niño que había provocado todo este lio.

Después vendría el rescate de una doncella de hielo muy bella llamada Yukina, quien resulto ser nada menos que la hermana gemela de Hiei, aunque eso era algo que ella misma desconocía lo mismo que Kuwabara quien lo acompaño en su misión. Junto a Kuwabara y Botan, pudo entrar en la mansión de Tarukane, un horrible millonario quien hace trato con demonios y apariciones para acrecentar su fortuna, y quien había fundado un Club negro con la esa misma intención mientras negociaba trato con las bestias del mundo Makai, entre las que estaba capturar a Youkais para sus fines, entre esas mismas, a Yukina.

Después de muchas peripecias y de enfrentar a los hermanos Toguro quienes se habían asociado con ese excéntrico millonario, lograron rescatarla, con el aliciente de que Kuwabara se enamoró de la joven doncella de hielo, pero eso era otro asunto. Lo que no contaban era que los hermanos Toguro habían sobrevivido a la pelea y habían perdido a propósito para poder invitarlo a él, a Yusuke, a Kuwabara y a sus demás compañeros que estuvieron presentes indirectamente en la anterior pelea sin intervenir, Kurama y Hiei. Al torneo oscuro de artes marciales, donde los Youkais de diferentes tipos así como gente con poderes espirituales grandes, competían para saber quién era el mejor, todo patrocinado y dirigido por las personas más ricas y millonarias del mundo (_así como las más corruptas y horribles de su propia especie que haya conocido_) todos miembros del Club Negro

La invitación era obligatoria o de lo contrario serían tachados en una lista de muerte, por lo que él y sus amigos tuvieron que competir si querían salvarse y de paso el mejorar su nivel de pelea luchando contra Toguro. Entreno mucho más arduamente con Genkai que antes. Y finalmente el día de participar comenzó. El lugar de la competencia sería en una isla abandonada de dios. Las competiciones fueron duras y los rivales muy buenos y fuertes, pero después de mucho esfuerzo lograron prevalecer hasta llegar a la final donde competirían contra los Toguro y su equipo formado. No antes de que su maestra Genkai quien participaba en secreto en su equipo muriera asesinada por el menor de los hermanos Toguro, quien la había conocido desde hace años, y quien fuese su compañera en Torneo pasados. Yusuke entro en cólera y juro vengarla matando a Toguro.

El día de la batalla llego, fue la más dura de todas. Sus compañeros y el fueron severamente lastimados pero cada uno logro vencer a su modo. Kurama y Hiei vencieron a los dos miembros del equipo Toguro así como Kuwabara logro vencer al Toguro Mayor. Llego su momento de enfrentar al Toguro Menor, el más fuerte de todos ellos. Fue dura y apoteósica. Casi todo el estadio fue destruido en la lucha, Toguro saco su ciento por ciento haciéndolo casi invencible. No fue hasta que creyó que él había matado a Kuwabara que saco todo su poder oculto, aquel poder espiritual que le fue cedido por su maestra Genkai antes de morir. Y logro vencerlo, a duras penas pero lo hizo. Una parte de el entendió y respetaba a Toguro aun a pesar de todo, entendió su deseo de volverse fuerte aun cuando Toguro haya sacrificado a su familia y amigos haciéndose inmortal y poderoso, incluso su deseo de morir a manos de una persona más fuerte que él y con amigos que él no abandonara como si lo hizo el al sacrificarlos. Y así hizo el, Yusuke nunca retrocedió ni abandono a sus amigos o seres queridos, peleo hasta poder vengar a su maestra Genkai y a su amigo Kuwabara (_quien se hizo pasar por muerto asesinado por Toguro para darle ánimos a Yusuke y despertar su verdadero poder_) y así le demostró a Toguro lo equivocado que estaba respecto a sus creencias.

Después el estadio seria destruido cuando Sakyo, uno de los del Club Negro y líder de el (_los otros habían sido asesinados por el según se había enterado_) decidiera apostar su vida en la lucha, y al perder Toguro decidió cumplir con su palabra matándose el mismo junto con el estadio encima de el al activar su autodestrucción. Poco después Genkai seria revivida por Koenma y volvería junto con ellos a casa, dejando atrás esa horrible isla donde tantas batallas y recuerdos no muy gratos dieron lugar. Todo parecía haber terminado pero estaba equivocado.

Después de poco tiempo tendría que luchar contra un sujeto, un demonio antiguo muy poderoso llamado Yakumo quien quería apoderarse de una esfera de poder y destruir los cinco sitios elementales del mundo humano (_agua, tierra, madera, fuego, metal_) para cerrar la entrada al mundo espiritual y destruirla y apoderarse del mundo humano. Junto con sus secuaces casi tiene éxito el, pero después de muchas dificultades, como el rescatar a Botan secuestrada por el sujeto, ya que ella poseía la esfera dentro de ella dada por Koenma cuando el mundo espiritual fue atacado por Yakumo primeramente. Casi pierden la vida enfrentándolo pero a la larga lograron vencerlo a él y a sus secuaces, y salvar tanto el mundo humano como el espiritual. Y el juro que si Yakumo volvía (_debido a su condición de espíritu maligno_) el no dudaría en enfrentarlo de nuevo.

La paz le siguió por poco tiempo después, un agujero que se formaba camino desde el mundo humano haciéndose paso hasta el mundo Makai (_mundo demoniaco_) cuyas consecuencias serían la aparición de más Psíquicos (_seres humanos con poderes espirituales/sobrenaturales_) los cuales algunos de estos eran los que tramaban hacer el agujero hacia el Makai. También el que hubiera un Brote Demoniaco que amenazara con extinguir a la humanidad como los demonios tendrían acceso libre al mundo humano para devorarlos o hacerles cosas peores. Sería un cataclismo que nadie podría evitar a menos que cerraran el agujero.

Más tarde durante el transcurso de las batallas contra los psíquicos, se enteraron que el líder del que los dirigía, era un antiguo detective espiritual llamado Shinobu Sensui. El cual había cambiado su manera de pensar de proteger a los humanos a querer exterminarlos, todo por haberse dado cuenta de su naturaleza malvada cuando atacó una mansión controlada por los del Club Negro donde torturaban a demonios y se divertían a sus anchas torturándolos. Eso mato a Sensui por dentro, aquellos demonios a quienes tanto odio estaban siendo torturados por los humanos a quienes el tanto juro proteger. Después de verse la cinta del capítulo negro, donde narraban los hechos más oscuros del ser humano desde su nacimiento, y que duraban cerca de mil horas.

Eso le llevaría a durante diez años fraguar su plan para abrir el agujero hacia el Makai y eliminar a todos los seres humanos a quienes había aprendido a odiar. Después de muchos enfrentamientos, en una cueva donde se pretendía abrir el agujero, y después de una infructuosa batalla, Yusuke perdería la vida a manos de Sensui. Después sus amigos Kuwabara, Hiei y Kurama intentarían vengarle persiguiendo a Sensui hasta el Makai donde el agujero ya se había abierto al completo, ellos romperían la barrera espiritual que encerraba a los Youkais más poderosos de evitar entrar al mundo humano y continuarían tras Sensui. Todo riesgo valía la pena si lograban cumplir los deseos de su amigo caído.

A la larga, el acabo resucitando debido a que se había establecido que Yusuke era un descendiente de los Mazokus, demonios del Makai, quien debido al gran atavismo Mazoku, es cuando un demonio haciendo deliberadamente sus genes un rasgo recesivo hasta ese código puede expresarse en un descendiente suficientemente fuerte como para tener éxito, creando efectivamente un agente durmiente de demonio. Cuando el murió por primera vez, su cepa característica demoniaca aun no era fuerte, no fue hasta cuando creció poderoso en nivel espiritual debido a sus trabajos como detective espiritual que esta característica demoniaca creció también y se despertó totalmente cuando el murió por segunda vez a manos de Sensui.

Esto le sirvió mucho cuando volvió a pelear contra Sensui en el Makai salvándoles la vida a sus amigos en el proceso que no podían derrotarlo. A la larga el combate fue duro y apoteósico, su poder demoniaco había despertado y era altísimo aunque no lo suficiente para superar la energía sagrada de Sensui. Al final él fue poseído por uno de los ancestros Youkais que aún seguían vivos en el Makai, por lo que su poder se incrementó tácitamente y pudo vencer a Sensui sin dificultad, cosa que a él le desagrado por completo, ya que quería vencerlo en sus propios términos y sentía que no fue una victoria justa cuando no era el que peleaba. Sensui les confeso que su muerte ya estaba próxima a morir en un mes de todos modos debido a su enorme poder, Sensui le dice al grupo que el apocalipsis nunca fue su verdadera intención, que iba a ser asesinado por un demonio de hacer las paces con todos los demonios que había matado tan ingenuamente sin pensar en las consecuencias. En su último aliento le agradece a Yusuke y sintió por primera vez, que disfrutaba de su lucha.

Finalmente Itsuki, compañero de Sensui, se llevó su cuerpo ya muerto lejos mientras el desaparecía en una dimensión desconocida, nunca volvieron a saber de ellos. Después de regresar al mundo humano y cerrar el agujero del mal, Yusuke se sentía como que no encajaba en el lugar que le correspondía. Había logrado salvar el mundo pero sentía que desde su pelea con Sensui y su descubrimiento de ser un Mazoku, las cosas ya no serían las mismas. Para más remate desde el mundo espiritual, el gran rey Emma dirigente de ese mundo, decidió establecer una ley que lo sentenciaba a muerte, por creerlo demasiado peligroso para el mundo. A la larga y gracias a unos mensajeros del rey Raizen, quien fuese uno de los tres reyes absolutos del Makai y ancestro de Yusuke Urameshi. Le convido a venir a su mundo a conocerlo. Y así hizo el, con ayuda de los del mundo espiritual que querían deshacerse de él, le abrieron un agujero hacia el Makai donde el entro perdiéndose en aquel mundo una vez más.

Después de conocer a su poderoso ancestro con quien no se llevaría bien primeramente por su interrupción en la batalla contra Sensui. Y de entrenar arduamente para sobrepasar su fuerza; pero lastimosamente Raizen no pudo sobrevivir mucho tiempo, debido a que él se había enamorado hace siglos de una mujer humana con la que concibió descendencia, y de esa misma descendencia había nacido Yusuke siglos después. Por ende que su gusto por las peleas y batallas fuera por descendencias demoniacas. Algo natural en estas criaturas cuyas formas de vida implicaban la violencia sin fin.

Raizen murió y dejo su reino sin rey sino fuera porque Yusuke tomo el control del reino de su ancestro, pero aunque quedaba por saber si los dos reyes del Makai entrarían en acción contra él o como sería la situación ahora que uno de los seres más poderosos del Makai y que gobernaba murió. Armándose de valor se dirigió hacia el reino donde reinaba uno de estos llamado Yomi y con una ofrenda de las perlas del tesoro nacional de su reino. Ofreció realizar un torneo de artes marciales que se llevara cabo el decidir quién gobernaría por los próximos años el mundo demoniaco. Con el apoyo de Kurama quien había venido por obligación de Yomi, y del otro rey Mukuro. Se pudo realizar sin ningún problema.

Después de muchas confrontaciones, le toco su turno de enfrentarse a Yomi, y después de una dura batalla tanto física como mental. Pues el no creía saber porque razón estaba peleando hasta el momento en el Makai. No fue hasta esa pelea donde recordó que él estaba buscando su propia identidad y lugar en el mundo así como lo hacía por el bien de sus amigos, ya que este torneo dependía del éxito que no se transformara en una guerra que llegara hasta el mundo humano. Fue así que con sus fuerzas revitalizadas por saber esto, pudo ganar más empuje y adoptar la propia energía sagrada que Sensui usara en su tiempo. El combate que le siguió a Yomi fue apoteósico y a la final el perdió.

Si por primare vez en su vida perdió un combate, esta vez sin revanchas posibles como en las anteriores ocasiones. Pero igual él no lo lamento. Sentía que ya estaba completo y que cumplió lo que vino a hacer aquí. El ganador fue Enki un antiguo demonio muy poderoso de Rango S alto y viejo amigo de su ancestro Raizen. Como campeón del torneo y regente del Makai por los próximos tres años (_antes de celebrarse otro torneo para otro regente como si de elecciones se tratasen_) él había estipulado una sola ley y era prohibir hacer el mal a los humanos en el mundo humano como la barrera entre ambos mundos comenzaba a desmontarse.

A la final el volvió al mundo humano y le cumplió la promesa a su amiga de la infancia Keiko, de casarse ambos apenas el volviera y así fue, en una playa en el mar ella lo abrazo casi tumbándolo y lo beso. Su segundo beso con la chica que amaba. Después simplemente disfruto del día con sus amigos que estaba allí también, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Botan y Yukina. Le hubiera gustado que Hiei hubiera estado ahí, pero estando el ocupado vigilando las fronteras entre el mundo demoniaco y humano y estando cerca de Mukuro, no debía de estar mal aun así. Todo parecía llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria, a partir de ese punto las peleas y casos espirituales (_estos disminuyeron después de la apertura del Makai_) como detective disminuyeron

El mundo humano y demoniaco poco a poco comenzaban a romper sus fronteras como el mundo espiritual seguía al tanto este proceso sin despistar un solo momento sus ojos de estos. Sus amigos finalmente siguieron sus vidas como querían. Kurama consiguió un trabajo dentro de la empresa de su padrastro y seguía viviendo con su madre a quien amaba mucho. Kuwabara seguía estudiando en la universidad y cuidando de Yukina quien se mudó al mundo humano a vivir en la casa de Kuwabara. Su hermana Shizuru Kazuma había abierto un salón de belleza y seguía con el encendedor de su amado Sakyo le regalo, seguía amándolo a pesar de todo el daño que él había hecho. Botan había regresado al mundo espiritual pero de vez en cuando tenía noticias de ella cuando los visitaba. De Hiei también.

Parecía que todo había seguido el curso natural de las cosas, y se preguntaba ¿qué más podía depararle las cosas o el mismo destino a el?

…_**.**_

Yusuke Urameshi se encontraba cavilando todo esto que pasaba por su mente sentado en el sillón de la sala de su casa, desde que se casó hace cuatro años las cosas parecían haberse calmado en su vida, cogiendo un rumbo más sereno que antes. No más batallas, no más conflictos, no más situaciones complicadas que requirieran de su atención. Solamente lo único que podía distraerlo de su atención ahora era…

"¿Yusuke? ¿Ya estás listo?" le pregunto su mujer y esposa Keiko Urameshi, antes llamada Keiko Yukimura. Ella vestía un vestido blanco veraniego y sandalias, su largo cabello castaño llegaba hasta su espalda

Ella cargaba en sus brazos a un pequeño niño de unos cuatros años de cabellos castaños como su madre y de color de ojos también. Aunque su aspecto y mirada eran iguales a los de su padre Urameshi. Llevaba encima una gorra del grupo musical Metálica, un obsequio de su 'tío Kuwabara' que al menos le quedaba bien.

El joven Raizen Urameshi solo se retorcía en los brazos de su madre, ansioso de poder caminar en el suelo por el mismo. Desde niño siempre tuvo esa curiosidad grande que le hacía meter en problemas, algo quizás heredado por su padre Yusuke y los ancestros antes que él. Quizás era propio de sus genes.

"si, lo estoy. Supongo que debemos irnos ya que de seguro podemos llegar un poco tarde" le contesto Yusuke como se paró de donde estaba sentado y fue hasta su esposa

Acercándose a ella, la beso en los labios como se apretujaba un poco más a ella, el pequeño Raizen se revolvía más por la situación incómoda en la que estaba tan cerca

Separándose de ella, ambos sonrieron. Había pasado un tiempo desde que el grupo se volvía a formar de nuevo completo, con la inclusión de todos por supuesto.

"tienes razón. Espera que le ponga los zapatos a Raizen" le respondió su esposa como procedió a sentar al pequeño niño en el sillón donde estaba su padre y amarrarle los zapatos a sus pequeños piecitos cosa que el pequeño no le gustaba

"ya Raizen, quédate quieto para poder amarrártelos bien" le hablaba Keiko mientras le acomodaba los zapatos al niño

"veo que no le gusta, a él siempre le gusto andar descalzo" respondió sonriente Yusuke

"si, es igual a ti. Siempre dando problemas" le respondió su esposa por toda respuesta sonriendo

"¡ey! ¡Tampoco era tan malo en esa época!" le respondió el casi que 'indignado'

Keiko por todo solo se rio en voz baja, su esposo aunque ahora adulto de vez en cuando seguía comportándose como aquel Yusuke de antaño, rebelde e inmaduro aunque de aquí a este tiempo él había crecido mucho tanto física como mentalmente

"bueno no. Si no fuera así, este mundo ya hubiera desaparecido de no ser por ti. Y yo no estaría a tu lado ahora. Realmente te debemos mucho Yusuke" le hablo tiernamente su esposa como toco una de las mejillas de su esposo cariñosamente

"tch…no tienes que decirme nada de eso, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer" le respondió Yusuke

La verdad es que el peleaba mayormente por el disfrute de una buena pelea y por proteger a sus amigos, siempre fue su causa principal, a pesar de que la protección del mundo siempre fue para el algo secundario

"está bien Yusuke, lo entendemos pero eso ya no importa ¿verdad?" le dijo tiernamente Keiko como beso tiernamente sus labios antes de separarse

"¡papi! ¿Cuándo iremos a ver la pelea?" le preguntaba el pequeño niño Raizen, desde que tenía uso de razón a él siempre le han fascinado las peleas y combates, por lo que Yusuke siempre lo ha llevado a ver peleas y luchas de artes marciales, boxeo y demás artes de pelea que han captado el interés del niño

Para gran preocupación de Keiko que temía que su hijo se convirtiera en alguien igual a su padre en sus tiempos de juventud

"mañana hijo, mañana…hoy debemos ir a visitar a los amigos y mañana te llevare, te lo prometo" le dijo Yusuke revolviéndole el pelo castaño

El niño solo hizo un puchero que lo hacía ver tierno, aunque su madre seguía preocupada, ella solo resoplo cansada, quizás algunos genes no cambiaban después de todo

"seguro será como tú, está en sus genes" hablo Keiko

Yusuke solo puso una sonrisa de lado a lado, quizás sus genes de Mazoku también los haya heredado su hijo por lo que sus gustos por las peleas y combates se desarrolle con el tiempo, pero no debía olvidar que era su hijo y de Keiko y era algo que no debían de preocuparse, así se lo hizo saber a su esposa

"lo se Yusuke, lo sé. Eso me tranquiliza en parte, solo espero que la que viene en camino sea distinta y más parecida a mi" hablo la chica de cabello castaño como masajeo su abdomen donde una nueva vida estaba por nacer

Yusuke solo sonrió en respuesta, pronto Raizen no estaría solo y una hermanita vendría a este mundo, fuese más parecido a él o a su madre, solo esperaba que ambos hermanos se cuidasen lo suficiente uno al otro y mantenerse como una familia

"bueno, ya se está haciendo tarde, vamos" dijo la mujer como los tres se pusieron en marcha al lugar convenido

…_**.**_

Ambos fueron en su coche hacia el lugar, era un lugar rural cerca del templo de la maestra Genkai, allí había un claro y un buen ambiente campestre, perfecto para pasarlo en grande

Yusuke era quien iba manejando, había aprendido a conducir con los años, y gracias a su trabajo podía seguir adelante y mantener a su familia. Él había tenido primeramente un provenir de trabajos desde que se casó, empezando por ayudante en obras de construcción a vendedor de Ramen en el restaurante familiar de la familia de su esposa Keiko

Por supuesto si bien su trabajo como Detective Espiritual para el Mundo Espiritual había terminado, no significaba que él no hubiera abierto un negocio propio de detective privado experto en casos paranormales y sorprendentemente había tenido mucho éxito y trabajo en eso, quizás debido al desmontaje de la barrera entre el mundo humano y demoniaco, las apariciones de Youkais se habían vuelto más frecuentes aunque el mundo espiritual se encargaba de vigilar de cerca este proceso, aunque debía de admitir que esto pagaba lo suficiente y de vez en cuando una que otra pelea no estaba de mas aunque la mayoría solo fueran casos normales de fantasmas y Youkais débiles

También su trabajo le ayudo a terminar la escuela y los estudios que le faltaban aunque él siempre pensó que eso no le hacía falta a él, nunca fue bueno para esas cosas de todos modos, y podía mantener a su familia de lo que podía trabajar aunque su esposa Keiko trabajaba de vez en cuando con la hermana de Kuwabara Shizuru, en su salón de belleza.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar, y bajando del vehículo pudieron ver a la sombra de un árbol a todos sus amigos y conocidos esperándolos, al parecer si eran los últimos en llegar

Pudo ver a los lejos a Kurama saludándolos con una mano, a Kuwabara al lado de Yukina y su hermana Shizuru sentados en el césped tomando de su refrigerio, a la vieja Genkai bajo la sombra de un árbol, a Botan saludándolos también, incluso Hiei había venido y estaba recostado encima de la rama de un árbol al parecer dormido, pero estaba que era lo que contaba.

Estaban todos de su grupo ahí, y mientras su esposa Keiko caminaba con el pequeño Raizen entre sus brazos a saludarlos, Yusuke solo se paró un momento para mirar el sol brillante encima de él. Las luchas y conflictos grandes habían terminado y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor alejado de los tiempos oscuros en los que estuvo él envuelto junto a su gente desde la primera vez que murió por salvar a un niño.

Ahora rememorando desde tiempos atrás al presente y mirando al frente aquella gente que fue tan importante en su vida, podía decirse a sí mismo que su existencia no fue un desperdicio, que valió la pena resucitar aun cuando pareciera que su sacrificio por salvar a un niño hubiese sido en vano. Igual que su segunda muerte y su conversión en Mazoku. Todo lo que hizo, sus casos resueltos que ayudaron a mucha gente y salvaron al mundo en muchas ocasiones así como las peleas que el disfruto contra enemigos poderosos y algunos que llego a respetar como a Toguro y Sensui, ya que sin ellos nunca hubiera crecido tampoco.

Realmente ahora creía que:

"mi existencia realmente…al final…no fue en vano".

_**FIN DEL ONE SHOT**_

_**Notas Finales:**_

_Bueno he aquí otro One Shot, esta vez de una de mis series nostálgicas favoritas, Yu Yu Hakusho._

_Desde hace tiempo le quería hacer una, y más homenajeando a uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie, Yusuke Urameshi el protagonista de la historia, que espero que me haya quedado bien el cómo lo retrate y ver como seria su personalidad años después ya adulto sin perder mucho de su vieja personalidad adolescente rebelde._

_Si bien pienso quedo algo dulzón, ya que le di un final feliz, casado con mujer e hijo y todo. Pienso que no debería ser nada raro debido al final de la serie el cómo fue su tono, así que decidí mantenerme en ese margen esperanzador al final. Igualmente, estoy planeando escribir una serie corta quizás un Two Shot, dos capítulos One Shot seguidos. Esta vez de corte más Dark (oscuro), que retrate otro punto de vista del final que planeo distinto a este. Pero eso deberá esperar mucho, mucho tiempo, como debo seguir con el Fic Crossorver que escribo y otros One Shot también. De los cuales uno de estos es un tributo a Hiei, otro personaje de la serie de Yu Yu Hakusho _

_Con este One Shot y el de Hiei próximo a escribir, planeo cruzarlos con mi Fic Crossorver que estoy escribiendo ahora mismo, el cual muchas de las cosas que se dicen aquí como la familia de Yusuke y que fue de la vida de los otros, aparecerán en el Crossorver, el cual está ambientado casi cerca de diez años después del final de la serie de anime. El Fic en cuestión se llama "__**un Centinela en la Academia Youkai**__" y cuenta con la participación de un OC de otro autor prestado como protagonista además de algunos OC creados míos, se cruza mayormente con el manga de Rosario+Vampire, aunque debido a la naturaleza del OC prestado de otro autor el cual fue creado en varias historias Multi Crossorvers, se hará mención a otras series como Dragon Ball, Saint Seiya y Evangelion. _

_Pero eso sí, todas esas menciones serán disminuidas al mínimo como lo que importa es el cruce con Rosario to Vampire. Igual en el prólogo de ese Fic que tengo, estará todo aclarado desde el primer capítulo, para que no quede ninguna duda si se pierden o no, lo que importa es el cruce de ambas series y ya sin dar pie a tantas confusiones si se quiere. Yusuke aparecerá de invitado en los primeros capítulos de esa historia pero debido a que apenas se está empezando la historia y abarca solo la primera temporada del manga de R+V que está dividido en dos temporadas. El no tendrá su real participación sino hasta la segunda temporada. De momento los que cogerán mayor protagonismo y participación del elenco de YYH allí en esta primera temporada son Kurama y estoy pensando en Kuwabara también. _

_Los invito a leerlo a todos los Fans de Yu Yu a ver qué tal les parece _

_Bueno no voy a quitarles más tiempo, __me despido no sin antes pedirles para quien se tome su buen tiempo en leer esto, el dejar un Review que así sea pequeño me ayudaría mucho, una gran opinión/critica vale siempre y cuando sea para ayudar y aportar y no insultar, gracias. _


End file.
